Harry Potter and the Very Merry Library Adventure
by DumpyDiaper
Summary: Hermione and Ron are meeting Harry in the library to work on their potions homework, but little do they know his true intentions... WARNING: The contents of this story WILL shock you. You have been warned.


**Harry Potter  
**

**and the**

**Very Merry Library Adventure**

* * *

Harry's anus throbbed with anticipation as he frolicked with glee to the Hogwarts campus library. Today was the day he was meeting Ron and Hermione to discuss their potions homework. As Harry shuffled down the silent corridors of the school, he chortled softly to himself, whilst envisioning his diabolical true intentions...

As he approached the large double doors, Madame Pince, the librarian, smiled while gently reminding him that the library had closed forty-five minutes ago. He responded by inserting his magic wand into her left eye socket and activating an explosive fire spell. She fell to the floor screaming as her facial innards burst into flame. Harry removed the wand from her face, licked the blood off the tip, returned it to his pocket, and continued into the library. _Nothing _was going to stop him from meeting his friends at the appointed place today. Not even God.

Suddenly, God descended into the library in a valiant effort to restrain the young wizard. But, alas, even The Creator of mankind was brutally bashed. In the anus. With a 16-inch vibrating spiked dildo of doom.

Finally in the depths of the library, young Mr. Potter waited for his friends for arrive for twenty minutes, as Madame Pince's piercing screams echoed in the background. He passed the time by eating kitten-flavored jelly beans. Ron finally entered via a mysterious ceiling entrance that not even he himself knew about and greeted his dark-haired friend with a wave.

Harry's hunger for violence had not yet been abated. He responded by crucifying Ron to a bookshelf of children's books and biting off his nipples. This startled Ron. After chewing the pink stubs down to mush, he spit the nipple juice into his eyes, then licked every drop of it out. Ron whimpered like the little pussy he was, which satisfied Harry's urges.

"Harry," Ron managed to spat, "What in bloody hell are you doing?"

"You aren't enjoying this, are you, Ron?" Harry whispered seductively. His victim lowered his eyes and shed some tears. Harry smirked, nailing a pair of biology textbooks to Ron's underarms and an open hardcover dictionary to his kneecaps. Ron pissed all over his robes in fear. Harry punched him in the stomach, forcing him to cough up some blood, which Harry caught in his mouth and swallowed. After licking his lips, he stood on a stool, revealed a knife, cut off Ron's left ear, and ingested much of the blood that resulted. He then pressed his lips against Ron's and vomited directly into his mouth.

The slight, distant sound of a door opening interrupted his fun. Harry guessed that Hermione had arrived. He glared at Ron for a second, then delivered a swift head-butt to the stomach to knock him unconscious. The door their visitor had come through was on the other side of the bookshelf, so Ron's mangled body was shielded from view at the moment.

Harry stepped into view and waved to Hermione. His groin burst through his wizard pants in a spastic wave of adrenaline. His plan had worked.

"Over here," Harry said with a grin. She stepped over to the bookshelf.

"So, Harry," she squealed with glee, "Ready to tackle our homework?"

"I'm ready to tackle your ANUS," he screamed, leaping at her like an adrenaline-charged manticore. He tore off her garments with his fingernails, tossed them aside, and ripped her vagina open with his teeth. She screamed, but he knew she liked it.

Ron stirred and moaned on the other side of the bookshelf. Harry had thought he was unconscious, but he would take care of that now. He ripped Ron from the crucifixion nails and slammed his face between Hermione's breasts. He then cast a spell, turning Ron into a frog, and shoved the small amphibian up Hermione's ass. She thrashed wildly in resistance.

"Your resistance only makes my penis harder!" he screamed in her face. Now Harry was ready for some real hardcore action. He took his broom, jammed it two feet up her pussy, and cast a spell on it to make it fly on its own. It hovered ten feet into the air, impaling her, and thrust violently up and down inside her in midair. Harry could hear her organs squishing and sloshing around the broomstick. Hermione could do nothing but scream in utter pain. After thirty seconds of this, she passed out. The broom lowered her to the floor.

Harry reached in his pocket and pulled out a miniature surgical kit. He then proceeded to dissect Hermione and place several small mice in her chest cavity to roam free. The broom continued to do its damage, and its internal effects could now be seen clearly.

With a sudden desire to taste more blood, Harry removed her gall bladder with his teeth and munched on it for a couple minutes before spitting it out into her face. He then shoved his hands into her body and carelessly mixed her organs around and tossed a few around the room. He took out two ribs and gnawed on them, then pierced her eyeballs with them. At this moment, Harry suddenly noticed something he hadn't noticed before:

Hermione was carrying a child.

It was still a fetus, and it seemed that she was only about two months pregnant. Harry had no idea who the father was, but it didn't matter. He tore the fetus from its womb and ate its face, then smeared the rest of its body all over the floor and licked it up.

He stood and looked down at her. She wasn't breathing. But that didn't mean he couldn't still have his way with her. He took his scalpel and skillfully cut a vertical slit in her scalp, then peeled off the skin on the top of her head, revealing her skull. He then revealed his immensely erect cock and repeatedly bashed it into her skull until it cracked. Satisfied, he proceeded to peel her skull off, starting at the crack, like a boiled egg. At this point, he lowered his pants, pulled open her brain at the seam, took a massive dump in the middle, and closed it.

Harry breathed coarsely, hardly able to contain his pleasure. Then he heard a faint noise, like a frog squeezing out of an anus. He then remembered that he had placed Ron, who was transformed into a frog, up Hermione's ass. He seemed to have found his way out, and this displeased Harry. The only thoughts that occupied his mind at the moment involved intense brutal torture of Ron.

"Oh, sh..." Ron thought as he saw Harry's massive hand descend towards him. Just as he had freed himself from the depths of her digestive tract, Harry grabbed him and tied string to his arms. He then held a piece of string in each hand and pulled them apart suddenly, causing the frog to twist rapidly, and his arms to snap off.

Harry caught Ron, the twisting armless frog, in midair, and licked his belly. Ron cried silently, praying that Harry was done. He wasn't. He held open Ron's left eyelid and placed a droplet of battery acid inside. As he twitched uncontrollably with pain, he pried open his mouth, pulled out his tongue, and impaled it with a burning toothpick. At this time, Harry turned Ron back into a human. Then, with a hammer, he pounded his upper layer of teeth up into his face one at a time.

Ron lay on the floor, barely breathing. He glanced at Hermione, and, after seeing her condition, promptly fainted. Harry smirked and pulled a strange device from his left pocket, then forced him to wake up with a quick incantation. He definitely wanted Ron to experience this next incident...

The device Harry held in his hand was a thin metal tube with barbed wire wrapped around it and a small button on the bottom. Harry tore off Ron's pants, set the device on fire, and shoved it up his dick.

But he wasn't finished yet. He pushed the button.

The barbed wire on the metal tube began to spin rapidly. After fifteen seconds of ear-piercing screams, Harry ripped out the tube with such force that Ron's dick turned inside-out, spraying blood and semen all over the room. He then shoved the still-spinning tube two feet up his ass and left it there.

Harry sighed and slumped onto the floor. The weight of his recent sins suddenly fell down upon him, and a lone tear escaped from his cheek. He finished up his potions homework and set it to explode upon touching Snape's sexy, supple hands. He then masturbated with a cactus and three gallons of molten lava until the LAPD arrived.


End file.
